1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle entertainment unit and a method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typically, when an aftermarket vehicle entertainment unit that was not pre-installed in a vehicle is subsequently added to the vehicle, the aftermarket vehicle entertainment unit cannot be controlled via the vehicle's existing center stack control system, since the aftermarket vehicle entertainment unit and the center stack control system are not able to communicate with each other. Thus, although the driver or a front seat passenger may wish to control an aftermarket vehicle entertainment unit installed in the rear of the vehicle, for example, in a situation in which a small child in the rear of the vehicle is viewing the unit, the driver or front seat passenger may be unable to do so.
Further, vehicles that have vehicle entertainment units pre-installed may require expensive custom and proprietary software to be pre-installed in the vehicle's center stack control system to allow the pre-installed vehicle entertainment unit to be controlled by the center stack control system. If the center stack control system or the pre-installed vehicle entertainment unit malfunctions, it may be expensive, difficult and/or impossible to replace the malfunctioning unit such that the center stack control system may continue to be used to control the pre-installed vehicle entertainment unit.